


Paperwork

by Riggy_Minus



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riggy_Minus/pseuds/Riggy_Minus
Summary: Jaune's a little tired meeting Ruby for their weekly collaboration to complete their team leader paperwork, and Ruby is determined to make sure he takes it easy while she does the work for once.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Just some pure fluff at the prompting of a friend. I'll be able to get more stuff out soon, I've just been bogged down with offline stuff.
> 
> Including a hurricane/tropical storm in a few hours ldkjglkdjfgshdsfhsfg
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Of all the things that one might associate with being a Huntsman or Huntress, Ruby had never thought she’d start associating it with  _ paperwork _ . Maybe it was just that her team and Jaune’s got into trouble too much, but it was something the two leaders had found themselves doing a whole lot, and admittedly, it was nice to spend time with Jaune doing it. They’d found a cozy little corner of the library they spent almost every Friday evening working away on the paperwork they’d accrued for the week. Sometimes, it wasn’t too much, but other weeks, their teams had managed to acquire a whole ton of them.

This week, they had certainly gotten a lot. Even if Professor Ozpin had insisted Professor Goodwitch not punish them for the whole… disaster in the cafeteria, she had certainly found it easy to assign them a whole bunch of paperwork about it, as well as the various other incidents Teams RWBY and JNPR had caused since the start of the semester.

Unfortunately, this week  _ also _ saw Jaune stay later with Pyrrha at their frequent practices on the roof of the dorms. Ruby knew she shouldn’t really know about the private lessons between her friends, but she had spotted them late one evening and watched for a time. It made her happy that Jaune was getting the help he needed from his partner, but she wished she could help as well. 

By the time he’d arrived, it was already around 10:00pm, and her friend was clearly exhausted. He had obviously taken a little time to try freshening up - given that she couldn’t  _ smell _ him before he’d arrived - but he looked really ragged nonetheless. She gave him a gentle smile and a slight wave. 

“Hey Jaune!” She chirped out a little softer than she might otherwise have been. “How are you?” 

“Oh… hey Ruby.” Yep, he definitely sounded off. “I’m okay. Ready to get this paperwork done?”

Ruby pursed her lips for a moment, before smiling brightly, a scheme slowly forming as she thought of how to handle her friend’s beleaguered state. “Yeah! Let’s just get something to drink. Is cocoa okay with you?”

“Huh? Sure.” He nodded, before a rather sudden yawn escaped his lips. Ruby just smiled a little more, while her friend chuckled sheepishly.

Before he could take a seat at one of the regular chairs pulled up to the table, she quickly rushed to his side, wrapping an arm around his as she led him to one of the cozier chairs nearby. If anything else, it was just more proof that he was more tired than he usually was, as Jaune normally would’ve protested a little. 

“Take a seat!” Ruby insisted, smiling brightly. “I’ll fetch that drink, you just relax. Don’t worry.”

As soon as Jaune looked at all comfortable, sinking slightly into the chair with a relaxed sigh, Ruby disappeared in a cloud of rose petals, dashing her way to the dorm’s kitchen as soon as she could. In about six minutes, she returned to the library, a thermos full of hot cocoa in one hand, and two mugs in the other. Before Jaune could say anything, she quickly poured a drink into one of the mugs before handing it to him, her lips in a gentle curve all the while. 

“Here you go.” She said softly, before pulling the table over towards them so she could continue working. As soon as she got back to the paperwork, she saw Jaune going for a pen, and was quick to institute phase two of her plan: humming. 

Jaune seemed a little startled as Ruby began to hum, a tune no doubt unfamiliar to the blonde boy. It was the same tune that Yang would hum to her as a child, after their mom went away. Eventually, it became commonplace every night, but Ruby could still faintly remember the words that their mom would sing when she was still… around. Not that she’d sing them for Jaune! That would be ridiculous! What if he laughed? What if he didn’t like her singing voice - not that it mattered, they were just friends. 

Still, she hummed on, thinking of how nice it was to spend time with him, just working away on the paperwork. Yes, she’d usually let him to the lion’s share, but she didn’t want to do that, not when he was feeling so tired, and that was why she was trying to get him to fall asleep! That was also why as soon as he started to drift off, she undid her cloak and wrapped it around him as he slept in the chair. Hopefully that would help him sleep.

With Jaune asleep, she slipped the papers from his side of the table over to hers, and began filling them out, continuing to hum all the while. After several documents were filled out, she turned back to look at him, smiling softly. He’d slumped forward a little, the dork, and his hair was all disheveled in front of his face. After a moment’s hesitation, she leaned forward, cheeks warming a little as she brushed the hair to the side so that she could see him more clearly. “Dork.” She whispered softly under her breath, silently grateful he couldn’t see the way she was acting. 

Returning to the papers, she let out a yawn of her own before taking a sip of her mug of cocoa. This was hard work, but she’d get it done, no matter what.

* * *

Waking up, Jaune felt more than a little uncomfortable, realizing right away that he’d fallen asleep in the chair Ruby had led him to. He began to shift up, only to notice he was snuggly covered in a deep red cloth. Ruby's cloak, of course! He could recognize it now that he was waking up properly. Why was he in Ruby's cloak? He'd never seen her without it! 

Looking around, he managed to spot the diminutive redhead soon enough, dozing with her head resting against the table they'd been working on. Or maybe more like  _ she'd _ been working on, since apparently he just slept the night away. Checking his scroll, it was just after six in the morning, meaning he'd been asleep for a long while as she'd been working, which left him feeling a little guilty. He never wanted to just make her do all the work! 

Shifting upwards, he was careful in his handling of the cloak, approaching his fellow team leader slowly. She looked so much smaller without the cloak, it was surprising, given how bombastic she could be around him and their friends. Draping it carefully over her shoulders, he smiled. It wasn't perfect, but it would at least keep her a little warm, and it looked way better on her then it ever would on him. 

Looking at the table, Jaune was a little surprised to find that all of his paperwork was done, even if he might get a stern eye or two from Professor Goodwitch over how quickly it looked to have been burned through. What concerned him was the fact that Ruby's work wasn't done at all! That wouldn't do at all, not if he had anything to say about it. Sure, they had all weekend to get it completed, but Jaune wasn't going to leave his best friend hanging like that.

Carefully slipping her unfinished papers out from under the makeshift pillow that was her arms, Jaune scooted a chair down next to her and got to work. He wasn't going to let his friend down, especially with how peaceful she looked sleeping like that, She deserved to wake up to good news, and he was going to make sure that's what happened.

That's what friends were for. 


End file.
